


The Crash

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Miller wishes Hardy gets into an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash

Everything since the phone call was a whirl. She didn’t mind leaving Beth with Chloe. She wasn’t wanted there anyways. Ellie sprinted into the A&E like a million rushing bricks almost forgetting to pay for the cab, “keep the change,” she spat shoving cash at the man and heading for the glass doors.

Johnson was already there when she arrived, “he’s in surgery,” explained the former co-worker, “do you know why he had your car?”

The last words she said to him echoed in her ears, “I hope you bloody well crash and have a heart attack while you’re crashing.” She didn’t. Ellie shook her head, “I gave him the keys,” she whimpered taking responsibility. Her threat, her car, even if he was being a right arse he didn’t deserve this. “Where did they find it,” she questioned needing to know.

“Just outside of town on Bridegport highway,” Johnson noted flipping through his notebook. “Seems he drifted off the road directly road into a tree. Lucky someone saw,” explained Johnson waiting a beat hoping for some snide remark but none came, “you’ll need to have it towed. I can take you to the crash site.”

Ellie’s eyes meet his, “not now,” she pushed realizing how much like her one time boss she had just sounded. “I mean morning,” she added in an apologetic tone.

“He’s in surgery. Nothing keeping you here,” Johnson began noticing her pained face. He cleared his throat staring down at the notepad in his hand, “you’ll want to sign off on your car. See what damage is done incase the towjng company does further,” he suggested.

Honestly she really didn’t care about that right now. All that mattered was that stubborn arse made it out of surgery so she could give him a good tongue lashing. Ellie glanced down at her phone, “give me a mo,” she said moving away and over to the nurse’s station.

“How may I help you,” a young woman asked.

She recognized this one, the same she had run into the last time Hardy was in. Now if she could only remember her name. Jessica? No, that wasn’t quite right, Jennifer! “Jennifer right,” Ellie smiled.

“Yes Mrs. Miller. How is Tom doing,” she asked making light conversation.  
Tom? What had happened to Tom? Had he been in the A&E recently? That thought was for tomorrow with Lucy. “I was wondering if you could give me an update on Alec Hardy.   
He’s in surgery,” she inquired.

“He’s been in for over an hour. It’s going to be a long surgery.His heart is weak there is a lot of damage,” she informed Miller.  
Ellie nodded moving away from the desk. Maybe going to look at her car was the best option. Kept her from worrying herself silly over this stubborn man. She made her way back to Johnson, “let’s go,” she encouraged following him to his car.

When they arrived at the scene Ellie thought her own heart was going to stop. The front of her car was completely wrapped around a tree. It’s a wonder that man managed to come out unscathed but for his heart, “he was going nearly ninety at impact,” Johnson explained hearing her gasp.

“Ninety kilometers. Bloody idiot,” she sighed. There was no doubt in her mind that her car was totaled. She’d need a new one. And it was that thought that made the guilt coil within her. She was the one who refused to drive him and then said those things. It was almost as if she had cursed him. “Well I’ve seen it. Can you take me back,” she questioned 

Johnson who agreed with a nod. They were almost back to the hospital when they passed a twenty-four hour Tesco, “can you pull over? I’ll just be a mo,” she asked unbuckling her seat belt before the car stopped.

She hurried into the store going exactly for the only thing she could show up with at the hospital. Ellie grabbed the bag and paid for her much needed merchandise, skipping the sack and heading back to the car. Ignoring the odd glance from Johnson she pulled her cell out to check on Fred at the child-minder’s. Seems the two of them had become quite the pair. Thank God. Although the money she was shelling out for his care didn’t do anything but help make up the child-minder’s mind.

Ellie offered her thanks to Johnson and made her way back into the hospital and to the first nurse she spied, “I’m looking for Alec Hardy,” she said to the new nurse.  
“He’s still in surgery,” she stated looking up from the computer. “Have a seat and we’ll inform you when he’s out.”

The waiting felt like forever as one hour became two and quickly three before adding a fourth. Hardy should have been out by now. Right? It only his heart that was damaged, no other internal injuries or at least none anyone had told her about. She glanced at her watch again. Maybe she should go check. Ellie stood stretching her stiff joints before catching the eye of a young nurse, “can you tell me how Alec Hardy is doing,” she questioned.

Looking up the name the nurse chewed on her lip, “he’s been moved from recovery to ICU,” she announced.

“ICU,” Ellie gasped. She flashed her badge. “I need to speak with him as soon as he wakes,” she proclaimed.

The nurse’s eyes widened in fear, “should I call security and have a guard posted outside his door,” she worried.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I can manage,” she paused, “if you could just show me the way.” She followed the nurse who allowed her into the ICU room. Ellie knew she was nothing close to family. But, maybe for Hardy this was as good as it got. Four hours that wanker had been in surgery, his heart fighting to stop the entire time, refusing to allow a piece of metal to control it. Now she just had to wait for him to wake up.

When someone entered the room they seemed surprised to see her there, “your husband gave us quite a scare,” revealed a doctor whom Ellie assumed must be new to these parts to not be caught up on the most recent gossip.

The protestation catches in her throat, “I’m his partner,” she corrects flashing her badge and turning back to Hardy’s pale face.

“He’s lucky to be alive. His heart stopped twice during surgery. We had to deep embed the pacemaker to prevent a pocket from forming. I was beginning to worry he didn’t want to live,” the doctor noted.

She looked up meeting his eyes unexpectedly, “this stubborn arse will be around after the apocalypse,” she laughed more to herself.

The doctor raised his eyes, finishing looking over Hardy ensuring his care was done, “good to know,” he commented leaving the two alone again.

Ellie took turns between staring down her sleeping ex-boss and the watch on her left wrist, neither seemed to care about the glares she was sending their way. She adjusted holding the clear bag on her lap still, waiting for him to wake so she could rip him a new one. She’d be damned to apologize for something she was right about. Even if she shouldn’t have said what she did.

“I’m alive,” choked out Hardy with an extra raspy voice.

Standing she loomed over him, “damn bloody hell you are,” Ellie shot. “What were you thinking getting in a car? You could have died,” she reminded him, “nearly did. The doctor told me. Your heart stopped twice! What are you going for some record?”

Hardy’s eyes narrowed meeting hers although his smile didn’t fade just turned into a chuckle, “I’ll pay you to shut up,” he laughed.

“I’ll pay you more to stop being a wanker,” she huffed back sitting down again.

His eyes followed her as she tried to seem unaffected. “Why are you here,” he grumbled.

“You crashed my bloody car,” her voice growled. Ellie shook her head taking a deep breath and shifted the clear bag from her hand laying them beside his, “I brought grapes,” she said changing the subject. Right now wasn’t the time for another argument. Seeing his hooded brown eyes blink at her confused she sighed, “they’re seedless. I made sure,” Miller assured him. “Wouldn’t want you to choke after a life saving surgery,” she laughed as Hardy rolled his eyes.


End file.
